Six Underground
by Cheap Libertad
Summary: In a twisted game of power, Kagome tries desperately to remain afloat. Turmoil abounds as Naraku summons an uprising and the pawns are put into place. SesshoumaruxKagome
1. Strung Up To Sleep

As an introduction to the fanfiction enterprise I would like to state that this is my first fic. I would also love to shower my beta reader, **Volpone**, with fudge and many pictures of Kurama, being as she is so wonderful. Enjoy!

*

**

***

**

*

**Six Underground**

By: Cheap Libertad

**Chapter One** - Strung Up To Sleep

A persistent buzz fizzed at the back of her head. 

Lazy bits of golden pollen flittered across her vision, obstructing the pristine view of the sky. 

It was the feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

A slight warm breeze drifted across the field sending shivers through the stalks of glittering wild flowers. 

It was the tingling itch, sent crawling across your skin, when you know someone is watching. 

The sun's light dimmed as thin wisps of cloud passed over its surface. 

Something was off.

Kagome was having difficulty thinking as the grass tickled her bare legs. It was so warm and fuzzy. She let her eyes droop as a sigh passed her lips. Everyone had decided to laze in a mutual silence. Inuyasha was brooding in the trees, as Shippou lay curled around her pack. Miroku was stretched out in the tall grasses, and Sango was sitting a few feet away. A bird sang in the forest, the pollen danced and the leaves rustled. It was so perfect.

Kagome glanced in Miroku's direction. His hands were twined behind his head, eyes closed and his expression peaceful. Sango would be relieved, if she had been there. Kagome cocked her head to the side. No Sango. That was odd. She had been there just a moment ago.

 The throb in her temples was now a persistent ache.

A grunt sounded, signaling Inuyasha's displeasure. He was rummaging noisily through her pack, no doubt in search of ramen.

"Wench," he barked. "I'm sick of all this ramen! Where's the variety?" Kagome blinked. She sat up lethargically and gazed at the orange clad figure submerged in her belongings. Something had surely been wrong with that comment, but currently other matters took precedence, such as the instance of his clothes. The girl mused upon the fact that lime green and orange did nothing for Inuyasha's complexion, as a shadowed impression emerged from the forest. It slithered through the field making the comical impression of an obese white slug. Kagome noticed this and sat, gazing lazily at the white pelt as it came closer. She giggled as it caught on a stone and violently jerked backwards.

"Would you stop that already?" snarled a voice from inside the slug. The tail end huffed and shifted. "Don't turn your back to me!" Shoving ensued until both parties came to an abrupt halt. The mass heaved then began to rise. Kagome had crawled to the pelt's side, and was currently contemplating the best way to prod at it.

"Wait, wait, wait! I think she's here." Whispered another voice. There was a pause and a shift in the silky white fabric. 

"What do you mean she's here? Of course she's here, why wouldn't she be?"

"I mean she's here." There came a muffled 'oh' as the slug became deathly still. Slowly it made a turn in Kagome's direction. "Told you." The girl watched as the slug unraveled to reveal that it was, instead, a baboon skin. This seemed eerily familiar, but Kagome was much too preoccupied with her warm, fuzzy feeling to act upon it. There came an evil cackle as the mask was thrown back and two dark heads popped from beneath the layers of fabric.

"Boo!" they chorused. Kagome grinned; they were cute. It could have been the red eyes or the pallid complexion, even the enormously evil aura saturating the air, but something struck her as indefinitely wrong in labeling the first of the pair 'cute.' The man then grinned, once again proving there was something denouncing this awkward choice of adjectives. Kagome chose to ignore her senses and giggle merrily. The second of the pair smirked and patted his accomplice upon the head.

"See!" he said with arrogance. Kagome recognized this to be the tail end. "My woman can sense your dirty hide anywhere!" The first man scowled and grappled out from beneath the pelt. He sniffed the air, once, twice, and stopped to turn in Inuyasha's direction. 

"Bonjour honey!" he cooed, prancing merrily to the shade of the trees. Shippou glanced up sleepily and started in shock. The man was now firmly attached to a tree, gazing lazily up at its occupant. "Inuyasha! Come down to see me!" he whined. Kagome was now thoroughly confused.

"Kagome," came the tail end. "I've decided that we're joining Naraku. His plans are good; I've seen the sketches. The only down side is you belong to Kagura now. She wanted a mate and you were first choice." Kagome's mind had chosen to discard all information after 'Naraku.' She'd heard that name before but the fuzzy feeling was being pesky. She tried to get past it but her concentration was broken as Sango appeared. 

The exterminator wasted no time in jumping atop Inuyasha's admirer and clinging like a leech. The man screeched and began to claw at the parasite.

"Get away! Get away from him! He's mine!" Cried Sango. Kagome was now convinced her friend was suffering from a mental relapse. Just as Shippou leapt to Sango's rescue, a gargantuan white dog plummeted from the sky. His jaws dripped with a green liquid, which tasted suspiciously like maple syrup. 

A gust of wind twirled around the field, shattering its image and blowing about bits of everything. Soon the plain and its occupants were nothing but darkness.

Kagome's vision began to blur as the throbbing in her head traced a path down her body. She desperately clawed at the feeling, but resistance proved futile. Soon she had been engulfed and was swimming in a sea of purple skittles.

"How nice," she murmured, eyes closing. The skittles began to morph into a thick liquid and slime congealed about her body. The cold, slick substance jolted her from the trance. Laughter echoed from beneath the sea of eyes. 

"Tisk, tisk, tisk my little miko," it chided. "Must we be so weak as to forget our enemies? Have we misplaced our concerns? Though it was nice, wasn't it? Your ignorance was lovely, wasn't it?" There came a sharp smack and Kagome's head whipped to the side, her cheek stinging. "I suggest you sharpen yourself lest you become another pawn. Although, you know I do so dearly enjoy pawns, Kagome." The voice was now breathing into her ear. "I suggest you adapt girl, or I will shatter you." Her eyes, which had been sealed closed, snapped open to behold the chilling face of Naraku. Kagome tried to struggle but she was frozen. Naraku placed a hand upon her chest and pushed. Pain sizzled where he touched, but she was helpless as he sent her further into the ocean of blood and organs. 

Naraku let a finger glide to her lips, smearing them with the red substance. A thin layer if ice began to formulate upon her skin as her body became submerged. Kagome felt herself grow tired and her vision blacken about the edges. She gazed up at Naraku in horror as he sent a shock of magic to bore a hole through her abdomen. She tried to squeeze her eyes shut as she choked, but they refused, causing her to gape as blood poured from her stomach to mingle with the ocean. Naraku's laughter boomed within her head as everything began to fade.

"Sharpen, sharpen, sharpen! We needn't things to be dull! Now do we Kagome?"

Jerking upwards, the shock of black splattered in a dark blotch against the stark walls. A dull thud was heard as skull made sharp contact with concrete. The monotonous drone of formulas, matrices, and inverse multiplications came to an abrupt halt, as a blaring squeal sounded from the speakers. With a final sterilized squeak the dry-erase marker was closed. The professor sighed and fluttered a hand at the class, signaling a reluctant dismissal. A mass of students hurried for the exits, eagerly awaiting the frivolous routine accompanying their dulled lives. 

Kagome's breath was ragged as she clutched at her heart. Her chest was burning and she was shivering from the cold, though she had doubt that the classroom was the cause. She brought a hand to her stomach and traced the ripped edges of her shirt. Panic hit as Kagome scrambled to her feet and raced from the classroom. She ran through the hallways, desperately shoving open the bathroom door. Mumbling apologies to the girl now sprawled upon the floor; she lunged into the largest stall and collapsed. 

Shivering, Kagome sat leaning against the door, afraid to see what else had remained from her dream. Gathering her courage, she shakily walked to the mirror and pulled down her shirt. She inhaled sharply. 

This was different. 

A faint red handprint could be seen, the flesh peeling around its edges. 

She'd had dreams of Naraku previously but none had left lasting impressions. Kagome slumped lifelessly against the wall, her books splayed about the floor. The bells rang for class but they were ignored. 

She debated asking for explanations. Kaede would be the most likely candidate for help, but some things were just personal. Miroku was always an option, if being sexually harassed was your thing. Sango had enough problems as it was, and Inuyasha would just become violent. She had dealt with the nightmares for weeks now. She could pull through it! Nothing should prove challenging after the Feudal Era. Risking your life everyday as well as the total lack of hygienic items was difficult enough, but the traveling companions and weeklong hikes were hazardous.

The past two years had proven a trial as the jewel shards became scant. She'd been faced with more difficult situations and lived, so why was this dream proving so painful to swallow? The girl gathered her books and huffed. She was strong; she'd done this before. She was determined to fight back. 

Kagome shuddered. Who was she kidding? Her dreams were progressing and it scared her horribly. The lancing, icy pain she felt had become a lasting presence and still the dreams tortured her through sleep. She stayed awake at night to avoid the dreams, but after a week of short naps the loss of sleep caught up to her.

Another bell sounded and Kagome gathered her school supplies. She zipped up her jacket to cover the hole in her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she shoved open the door and started for her class.

The acidic taste in her mouth was constant. Kagome had passed the remaining hours of school uneventfully, but a lingering presence cowered at the fringes of her consciousness. The week's events had taken their toll and her poor nerves had been through shock therapy. She was now increasingly paranoid, but could no longer deny the presence of demonic auras lurking about. Kagome jumped as the wind whistled overhead.

The weather was eerily bright and vivacious, seeming to put an effort into unsettling her. She glanced around nervously, then straightened herself. There was absolutely nothing to be frightened of. Kagome silently chided herself, she was being foolish. There were no demons lurking about in the present. She was just being paranoid. It could all be blamed on an overactive imagination, and all the occasions of time travel.

She crossed the street and headed for the store, remembering her promise to buy groceries. She also needed supplies for the Feudal Era, her week was ending and soon she would have to return to Inuyasha. The door slid open automatically and Kagome strolled into the air-conditioned marketplace. A chill crept up her spine. She was being watched.

The wheels of her shopping cart squealed as she started off the isles. Grabbing shampoo and soap, she flung it to the basket. There was a clang as the cart was forcefully halted. A book was lying in the floor. Kagome picked the thick paperback up to inspect it. The Warring States was scrawled upon its cover in bright red marker. There was no title. She opened it to find a rough sketch portraying a gigantic dog, acid dripping from its jowls. The next page was a similar sketch of three swords, and the next a miko. Kagome dropped the book as if it burned.

She rushed through the store grabbing anything that might come in handy, then dashed to the register to pay. Tapping her foot anxiously, she shoved the money away and rushed to gather her bags. There was an unnaturally frigid blast of air but Kagome did not spare a glance upward. Piling the items into her arms, she whirled around for the exit. 

A screech brought her attention back to the register where the cashier was scuttling backward. Oozing, milky saliva was quickly piling upon the counter. It splattered across the magazines and to the floor. Kagome looked to the ceiling. The vent was dripping slime. Wasting no more time, she bolted to the doors.

Her shoes tapped noisily upon the concrete, echoing loudly in the deathly silence. It was wrong. The silence was never this prominent. Kagome curled into herself and quickened her pace. This was wrong. The auras became stronger, driving closer. They were all around, drawing into a circle. She could see the shadows lengthening. They slithered through the cracks in the pavement. Dropping her bags, Kagome dove into a sprint. This isn't happening, she thought furiously. 

The sun was setting as she rounded the corner onto her street, the demons on her heels. Her sides were cramping as her thighs seared with protest. 

She was almost there. 

Panting and gasping for breath, she reached desperately for the shrine. A cackle sounded from behind her and she could hear the scraping of claws upon the pavement. 

Only a little bit further. 

Kagome could taste the malice seeping into the air as her lungs burned. 

The steps were only a stride away.

A slick, numbing hand grasped at her ankles. She felt herself topple forward and to the pavement and the glacial feel of fingertips burning her skin. She grappled for the shrine's railing. Shuddering, Kagome clawed at the ground vainly trying to propel herself upwards. Another hand grabbed for her legs, but in a final burst of energy she lunged for the steps. A hiss sounded and the hand about her ankle disappeared. Kagome frantically made her way to the shrine, and burst though the doors.

Heaving, she collapsed, trying wildly to calm her heartbeat. The silence was overwhelming. Kagome wished her mother were present but her family had gone to a school concert. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slumped to the floor, eyes closing. This couldn't be happening. Youkai did not exist in the future, yet they had been clawing at her heels just moments ago. 

A soft scraping sound had the frazzled girl scampering from the door. A piece of paper fluttered in the air, landing perfectly in her lap. Kagome was afraid to turn it over but curiosity won out. She flipped it over and gasped. The book had been placed and whoever had done knew where she lived.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, it was true. The youkai were massing together and were after her. She was not 'just being paranoid' and this fact disturbed her. Looking to the page crumpled in her hand, Kagome drew in a shaky breath. The tiny, blank face of Kikyo stared at her from the paper. It was irrefutable, and fate was clearly sadistic.

*

**

**

*

Reviews are the blood of life. Keep it flowing.


	2. Fake My Life

On with the next thrilling installment! For this being a comedy it certainly has turned to darker paths. Just goes to show you what plot beasts can do to your brain. Once again thanks to **Volpone** in beta reading this fic. We love her, go read her stuff! Sexy fox men and an obsession with thieves, if it's for you then go check it out!

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**Six Underground**

_By: Cheap Libertad_

**Chapter Two** – _Fake my life_

Glaring rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, deliberately waking the figure tangled in bed sheets. Kagome blinked groggily, staring at the flashing numbers of her alarm clock. She disentangled herself to stumble into the bathroom. 

She was feeling somewhat refreshed. The nightmares had relented for one night, mainly because she had been much to exhausted to dream.  The girl splashed water upon her face and looked at the foreign reflection. Yes, she was feeling much better. Kagome swept her hair into a low ponytail then slipped into her uniform. Grabbing her pack, she made a path to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome!" Greeted her mother, handing her daughter money for lunch. "How was your day yesterday?" Kagome smiled.

"It was fine," she lied. "How was Souta at the concert? I'm sorry I missed it."

"Oh, he was wonderful! They've improved since their last performance. Don't worry about it Kagome, you've been busy. Souta understands." Kagome's smile faltered, she felt guilty. It wasn't her brother's fault insanity had broken loose. She was missing her brother's childhood on account of her careless mistakes. "Have a good day, honey!" Waving goodbye, she headed out the door.

The day was blustery as Kagome trotted along the sidewalk. She had spent the later part of the evening trying to ignore whatever occurrences she had been unfortunate enough to experience. Dealing with it so soon was out of the question. She had math and her brother's fleeting childhood to worry about, just like every other teenager. She was caught up in silly melodramatics like normal teenagers. Everyone assumed she was normal. Sickly, but normal. 

Surely she had the same problems as everyone else, her normalcy as a teenager being the exact reason why the absurd subject of youkai and time travel occupied the forefront of her mind. Kagome sighed. Aforementioned grey matter was in overdrive, working dually to block out the events of yesterday and vainly trying to make sense of it all.

Walking up the school's steps Kagome pondered the absence of Houjo. He'd been missing all week. Usually he was clinging to her side, yet he had been mysteriously truant. Dismissing it, she gathered her things and set for class.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

A shroud of miasma encased the decrepit well. Tendrils of obsidian smoke curled about its lip, caressing the crumbling wood. A pair of bulbous eyes spied over the well's edge, an inky body slithering up its side. Hissing, the creature writhed along the packed dirt floor and beneath the well house door. It clung to the shadows, snaking its way toward its master. It was being called.

 The allure of power heated the air, tingling the senses. 

It's brother's had gone. They had been summoned and heeded the calls. 

Dark power misted the system. It was pulsing as the air shimmered, revealing nothing but an illusion. 

His master sat above the twining mass of bodies, regarding them with insipid eyes, lips set in a sneer. 

More, more. He needed more.

It was yet to be completed, his body.  The recovery would not take much longer. Soon it would be time. Soon he would confront her and his trap would fall into place. A cackle crawled from his throat and bubbled from his withered lips. The slithering bodies shuddered. The master twirled a trinket through his fingers. It's purple surface whirling as the darkened power fluxed. It was his way out, the soul of his plans. All answers lied within the shikon.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Kagome stumbled lazily from the classroom, so much for her good mood. Math always seemed to put a dampener on life. She paused in her trip towards the lockers. The steady hum of conversation and footsteps was hushed; it was if they could feel the lingering presence. A rush of wind fluttered past her ears and the din of voices was normal once more. Glancing up the hallway, she inhaled sharply.

"Oh piss," The statement had been quite blunt. Kagome stared mesmerized as the snowy figure stalked toward her. The students parted unconsciously, not even acknowledging his ubiety. 

She wanted to run, to flee through the crowds and out the door to lose him in a flow of time. Yet, she was frozen to the spot. Not daring to move. The fibers of her being shuddered with fear and she could not summon the strength to move. Her gaze flickered downward, looking for an escape route, then back to his chest. He would be upon her in seconds.

Her mind, which had abandoned her, began to churn. He was going to kill her, in the middle of school. No, he wouldn't dare. Would he? He couldn't, there were to many witnesses. Not that it mattered, he could kill them all anyway. He was going to mutilate her, rip her to pieces. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. He was going to kill her, horribly and slowly. She couldn't run and he was going to kill her. He was stalking closer, almost upon her. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing. He loomed above her. Her death was imminent. He was going to kill her. His eyes flashed and his mouth was upon hers. 

Books scattered along the floor as her heart stopped and her eyes dilated.

He was kissing her, desperately, hungrily. She was smashed against his body, unable to breathe. His crushing grip upon her arms loosened as a hand traveled to her neck, tilting her head back sharply. She was slack in his grip, her mind fleeing her once again and her nerves in shock. 

His eyes opened and he was dragging her. Kagome stumbled along behind him, at lack for a rebuttal. The door to the bathrooms swung open violently and she was shoved against the wall. Her assailant snarled into her face.

"How dare you?" he spat, grinding her shoulder into the concrete. "How dare you leave us?" His deep voice vibrated through her chest, sending chills down her spine. He shook her in warning. "Tell me!" Pain welled at the back of her skull as her head jolted against the concrete. Kagome found her voice.

"Let go of me," she choked out. "Let go of me now, Sesshoumaru." He paused momentarily, as if to consider her orders. Instead the western lord dropped his head to stare into her eyes. "What are you doing? How can you just stare at me like I'm insane when you've just done- done that! You can't just abuse me! Now let me go!" She wrenched her arms from his grip and stumbled backwards, far away from him.

Her breathing was harsh as she glared at her aggressor. Sesshoumaru stood fixedly, regarding her from down his nose. Kagome's anger flared. How dare he just waltz up to her and take advantage of her situation? He had practically molested her in the hallway then dragged her off to abuse her! He had absolutely no right. She was not his plaything!

"Say something!" She shouted. "Explain to me what makes you think you can harass someone whenever you feel like it? Give me a reason!" The lord refused to move, spurning on Kagome's rage. "We were no where near amiable terms in the past, so what's your reason? You can't just violate me for the hell of it! Why did you do it, and why are you here?" Her outrage dwindled somewhat, giving out to confusion. 

What on earth was Sesshoumaru doing in modern times? Could he have survived that long? Had he come through the well? Why had he marched in here just to kiss her and yell? Kagome was thoroughly put out. Putting a hand to her temple, she rubbed fiercely. There were so many questions. The dreams, the demons, Sesshoumaru. What was going on? She was feeling lightheaded.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" She murmured. The regal youkai was ominously silent. He had been so passionate and now opted for becoming taciturn. The stillness was unnerving and Kagome began to fidget. "What is going on? Just tell me!" With an air of distain, he leaned toward her, eyes smoldering.

"You have no right to ask," he contended. She could taste the fury lacing those words. He straightened and stormed out the door, his aura surging with emotions. Kagome released a strangled cry. This was too much. She was going to go insane. What in the name of all things holy and elicited that reaction? She shuddered. 

Dealing with Sesshoumaru had never been a pleasant experience. An unstable truce had been formed with the western lord for the sake of defeating Naraku, but by no means did that require civil behavior on the part of both siblings. The elder had the tendency to be a frighteningly immaculate block of ice. Kagome had never witnessed such a display of emotions from the lord. The intensity with which he took everything had been terrifying. His twisted display of affection had been quite unwanted.

There was a name for that, pedophilia. She was seventeen and he was what, a millennia? Sure they didn't age in the same way, but still. The decades of difference in age had to give it a certain sense of perversion.

Kagome decided to gather herself and skip class. She was on the verge of an emotional and mental breakdown; the educational system was indebted to her. Without the chaos, which was her life, modern day would be nonexistent. With a trembling hand, Kagome slipped into the hallway and out the side doors.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Oozing, festering rot sizzled beneath the swinging bulb. Red tinted light shone feebly upon the bubbling mass. 

The master was foul. 

A fettered corpse dangled from its restraints, blood trickling and dripping from the remnants of eye sockets. 

The master craved destruction. 

Writhing masses of flesh convulsed spasmodically.

 His madness had been sated, his bloodlust now quiet.

The master loathed the lord and how he shattered his plans. The time was not right, yet the move was to be made. It would come soon lest the lord capture his intended. This was not the wanted result, but he could maneuver it. He could twist and plot and manipulate. They were unsuspecting, the fools. The dimwitted fools, wasting away their paltry lives in ignorance. How he would reign over them, conquer them, enslave them. His was a magnificence to be worshiped and feared.

Wails resounded from the mangled carcass.

 It was heavenly; the high received from others pain. Their anguish, their depression, their neurotic infatuations were delicious. He fed from their desires and from their revulsion. The corruption seeping from every pore indulged his hunger. He would tyrannize, he would destroy, he would encompass all living and smear his taint upon it all. They would feed him and in return he would obliterate their very souls. 

The master was appeased. His mind was whirling. His plans would not fail, he was consummate.

A spatter of blood dribbled from the bulb, sending it swaying. Oh, how the master would be satisfied.

*

**

***

**

*

Oh the glorious reviewers!

**GreenEyes411** – I'm glad you detest the Romeo-Juliet complex most fics develop. Characters do not fall in love during one session. Romance is gradual and this seems to be lost on some. I am a fan of taking love on long, winding paths with quite a few obstacles. Towards the shards, I also agree that there really is no plausible reason for others to pass through the well if they them. I'm glad you've enjoyed!

**Young-gurl-15** – I'm pleased you think so!

**Divine Discontent** – Steady but surely I shall update as quickly as possible.

**Deadly Tears** – Will do!

**Volpone** – I'm so glad you enjoy! Crack filled oden is delicious and nutritious, there shall be plenty more. You're really to good to me! I'm so flattered, but now my egotism will never dwindle… and I've been working so hard!

**Spork or Foon** – Radical **and** disturbing, dually enticing it seems! Glad you enjoyed!

Reviews are like markers. They can make you high if you sniff them.


	3. Head Full of Drought

It's been a bit of a wait but I've been skiing, which takes precedence since I was trying desperately not to kill myself. School is also a bummer, I've been swamped with trying to get my Govenor's Honor's portfolio done… which is not coming along to well. I've also written something new, and humorous. This is getting much to serious for my tastes. But its fun so I'll continue, unless the public demands I quit. Once again bless Volpone for her mad beta-ing skills. * ** *** ** * Six Underground By: Cheap Libertad 

**Chapter Three **_– Head Full of Drought_

She was shivering. 

The sour weather had chilled considerably. Kagome walked quickly, her head down and jacket pulled tightly around her shoulders. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed with her lovely, plushy pigs and sleep. Gorging herself on oden, while dressed in her most adored bunny slippers would be equally pleasant, but fate was wickedly sinister.

Instead she was mulling, or rather stewing, in a mass of farcical questions. The most prominent being 'why?' and following at a close second was actually an irrational string of obscenities. 

At this point Kagome realized she was at lack for her textbooks, which were no doubt strewn about with abandon in the school's hallways. It was much to late to gather them up, seeing as she was almost home and with that lay her dilemma. Her mother was in and skipping would not be tolerated. Going back to Inuyasha was always an option but she wasn't quite ready to leave. 

The shrine was getting closer. 

Kagome couldn't spot her mother's car and sighed in relief. But one could never be too sure. She skittered around the house and spied into the kitchen window. It was empty. She crept to the door and opened it slowly. Her shoes squeaked slightly as she darted though the house and up to her room. She shed her uniform and donned a fluffy robe. Gathering her nail polish she set down the stairs.

No one was home.

Now that she was alone, Kagome didn't know if it was such a good thing after all. The silence was frightening. She would have done anything to have someone to talk to, to take her mind off of everything. Instead she cranked the volume on the living room stereo and situated herself in the bathroom.

She drew a steaming bath and poured in a bottle of bubbles to cheer things up. Being serious didn't feel right. She was a happy person but her life was starting to become oppressing. Her traveling companions usually provided enough entertainment to last an eon. Whenever she came back it felt awkward. The Feudal Era was beginning to look more and more like home. 

As the steam billowed, Kagome slid into the water, banishing all thoughts as the bubbles fizzed and popped. Baths were one of those things she would regret leaving if she ever decided to stay in the past. If they weren't so heavy Kagome would have dragged one down the well already. Giggling at the image, she leaned back and closed her eyes, humming along to the music basting outside the door.

Maybe she would just have Inuyasha take one for her. He would have a fit, then she could sit him. She had needs and he would meet them. Lugging around a bathtub would be entertaining as well as convenient. It served a dual purpose and Inuyasha could do nothing to argue with that logic. Kagome would imagine the bath could also be used as a weapon. They were heavy enough to smash opponents, Inuyasha could just heave one at his brother for her and everything would be lovely. Kagome frowned. 

Sesshoumaru.

Now there was a problem. Not that the hordes of demons chasing after her weren't problems, but Sesshoumaru didn't hide. Not that he could hide very well. He was six feet tall, with long silver hair, dressed in ancient fashion with two swords strapped to his hip, how hard was he to miss? 

Obviously very, because not one person other than herself had noticed him in school. This was the most puzzling thing that had happened. How on earth had he gone undetected? Magic was likely, but what kind? And why had only she been able to see him? Kagome rubbed her temples.

This was defeating the purpose of her bath. A dull throb was beginning to form between her temples. She sighed and dunked her head. The music was garbled by sloshing streams of water. Only the bass was unaffected and it thumped noisily in her skull. Kagome could feel the vibrations and hear the water rushing though the pipes beneath her. A chilled breath crept over her mind. She could hear a slithering in the pipes. Scratching, scraping, clawing at the drains. She jerked upwards just as the plug spouted from the water.

She screamed, leaping from the bath and slipping along the bubble soaked floor. Inky black tendrils snaked from the tub's rim and reached for her legs. She scrambled to the door, flinging it open and clattering toward the kitchen. There was absolutely nothing she could use as a weapon save for the butchering knives. Her bow was tucked away in the well house.

The demons were seeping from the bathroom, worming along the tiles.

Couldn't there be a day where something wasn't attacking her? 

Kagome pounded down the stairs and out into the yard. Scampering for the well house. She glanced back to see black globs dripping from the windows and a steady trickle pooling down the steps. She slammed through the door and grappled for her bow. A strangled cry escaped her lips as a slick, frigid coil wrapped around her hand. Kagome turned to see the walls were covered in glistening masses of youkai. Seeping from the well was a rushing stream of gurgling ink.

What on earth was happening? 

Kagome stared as vats of tar-like beings tumbled over the well's rim, much to shocked to move. They were coming from the Feudal Era, but they couldn't all have shards. There weren't even enough pieces of the Shikon no Tama to account for all the youkai. 

How had they found out? Why where they coming?

Kagome was jolted from her trance as the beings slithered up her bare legs. She shrieked and lunged for her bow and arrows just as they were being engulfed. Stringing the weapon she fired at the well. The youkai wailed then evaporated in rancid yellow fumes. She cleared a path to the shrine and scampered up the steps.

She was shivering madly as the heavy doors banged shut behind her. Kagome gasped and raided the closet for a spare set of clothes. Her hair and skin were dripping as she shimmied into the miko robes. She'd been so distracted and frightened that running around shooting at demons completely naked had never seemed out of the ordinary. Her survival instincts greatly overruled all modesty and pride. 

She knew she would feel horrible once it was all over, but there was no time to dwell upon it.

Gathering a new batch of arrows, Kagome headed once gain for the doors but a shooting pain stopped her short. A spasm rocked her body and she doubled over. Through tears, she could see a thin sheet of miasma creeping along the floor. The pain dulled, but an ache remained at her temples. 

Standing up quickly, she whirled around. Kagome searched frantically for the source of youki. A shiver passed down her spine. A hulking shadow lurked in the corner, slowly emerging. Kagome gasped as the mangled figure was bathed in light.

"Where is the rip?" it hissed. "The rip that will take us back." Kagome remained frozen on the floor as the mass slithered across the floor. "You will take us there. You will provide our way back." The presence felt eerily familiar, but Kagome couldn't place it. It seemed muted, dancing at the edges of her conscious but refusing to be catalogued.

The creature crawled forward sluggishly. It was marred with slick leathery burns but the mutilations only went so far. Its hair was coal black, thick and wavy, seemingly out of place. Patches of flawlessly smooth, pallid skin seemed to be knit haphazardly across the face. Its eyes were matted and bloody, dully reflecting a vacant red gaze. The creature seemed to be unfinished; it's scarred appearance slowly being covered by the guise of sickly beauty.****

Kagome was quivering. Things were becoming so distinctly mad it was terrifying. The heap of mangled flesh upon her floor was testament to the utter chaos her life had fallen into. It was like a bad movie, set on replay. Bedlam, all characters set in mass hysteria, given less time to develop a personality before their bodies were lopped in two. Kagome didn't want to believe it. 

She was vulnerable, abandoned without so much as a sign of help. She was starting to pant, her breath coming in wheezes. Outnumbered, and cornered. Her thoughts turned dark. 

Death.

It wasn't an option. She would never go down without fighting. Quitting just wasn't in her. Kagome was defiant. She was lawless. Life meant too much to bail out so early in the game. She hadn't done nearly enough to call it satisfying.

She stared down at the mass of flesh, cringing. Her mind was desperately trying to label the lump on her floor. The name was there, but she battered it down. The pieces fit but she refused to acknowledge the truth. 

She was in denial.

Naraku was not it Tokyo, he was not hissing orders to her, and he was not lying on her shrine floor. It was just an illusion. Another one of his tricks. He had planted something in her mind. It was another nightmare. 

Naraku's last resort, scaring her witless by way of dreams.

She would soon wake up and be safe in her bed. She would travel back to Inuyasha and finish the Shikon. They would slaughter Naraku and his minions, eradicating all trace of their evil. Her duty would be fulfilled and all danger gone. She would then lead a peaceful life between times.

Kagome was snapped from her diatribe as Naraku grasped at her arms. The fingers were soft but the palms rough with wizened skin. The texture wasn't the only thing sickening her. She was physically unable to move as the entity crawled upon her. He pried the bow from her fingers and flung her arrows away.

"Kagome, Kikyo," There was a twinge of humor to his voice. "There was a time when we couldn't tell you apart." Naraku had threaded his hands through her sopping hair and begun to twist. Kagome couldn't think straight in order to place who 'we' was. "Kikyo was never much of a nuisance as you are. Why can't you just give up?" He yanked her hair, her head bent sharply backwards to stare into his face. Naraku towered over her by at least a foot. He stooped to glare straight into her face. "You provided us entertainment in the beginning, Kagome. But now, we grow tired of your antics." A hand traveled to the spot above her left breast. "You're going to tell us how to get back, before we kill you." Her clothes melted away and her skin sizzled.

Kagome screamed. Her heart was being gripped inside her chest. Naraku was sneering wickedly above her. She tried desperately to move but she was paralyzed. Her skin was peeling away in black crisps. Tears dripped from her cheeks. Claws were tearing into her skin. Heat ate away at her chest. The pain was unbearable. 

Her heart was squeezed and it was all over.

Kagome collapsed on the floor heaving. Her nerves were shot and her mind was numb. A yellow flash leaped across her vision and she turned her head. Naraku was couched in the corner as a white blur launched towards him. He dodged and conjured a cloud of miasma. The black mist spread and Naraku disappeared.

There was silence.

Agony swept across her chest and down her arms. She lay sprawled on the floor gasping for air as her lungs burned. Her hands fisted on the ground. She couldn't sense anything other than her own distress. She couldn't tell who had saved her or if Naraku was gone. She couldn't even tell if she was dead or not, though the anguish told her she was very much alive, but not for much longer.

Kagome whimpered as hands grabbed her shoulders, pain crawling across her body. She shut her eyes, cringing. Soft puffs of breath were felt upon her eyelids and the pricks of claws were felt upon her cheeks. Miasma crawled about her ankles. It was all overrun but the overwhelming agony sprayed throughout her body. 

"Open your eyes," The command sent vibrations down to her toes. "Kagome, open your eyes." She wheezed and coughed. It took great effort to do as told. When the haze cleared from her vision, Kagome was gazing into a pair of dark golden eyes.

"What…?" She couldn't finish. Knives stabbed behind her eyes and her sight was growing dark about the edges. Her savior's image was fading. Worry was etched in his features. She reached a hand to touch him but a spasm rocked her body. Pain flooded her senses and everything fell to darkness. 

*

**

***

**

*

**Hfaith **– Why thank you! I feel so special.

**Divine Discontent** – I'll keep you in the dark just a bit longer, but it will all be explained eventually. 

**Xen003 **– Will do!

**Dana Daidouji** – Oh thank you! I usually don't have a plot so I hope this one works. Let me tell you, reviews are a very powerful stimulant. 

**Volpone** –  You know you're the best thing ever right? Haha. But you are going to hell. I always said lust was a problem…

Reviews are like barnacles. They build up until your boat sinks.****


End file.
